Something's Strange
by Kudatsuo-chan
Summary: Something is going on with Tohru. Kyo's being serious! What is wrong with me! Read and find out. Also Tohru has a black side, and yells at Hiro! I know its been done before but I wanted to try it. Future pairings: possible Kyoru, maybe a Kaguki
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Yeah….like I could **EVER** own Furuba. It belongs soley to it's creator. So DON'T SUE ME!

Warning: This will be rated T due to eventual…situations, and Kyo's mouth.

Pairings: I don't know, I think reviewer's will decide.

SOO REVIEW. (Gives chibi-inu-cat-chan eyes) PWEEEEESE! I'll give you a cookie.

Really I'm sorry the first chappie is so short. Give positive reviews and I will continue. Flames are accepted, and mocked…after I finish crying So Without further Ado the first chapter to

_**Something's Strange**_

_'Her window was open again.' _Kyo Sohma noted as he slunk down the walkway, back to Shigure's house. He was returning from working out at the dojo, and each step seemed to be getting more difficult, as he thought about the tortures awaiting him, when he got to the house. For some reason Tohru had invited, basically the whole insane Sohma family, excluding only Akito, because he'd fallen ill. The fading sun shone a brilliant orange, and it backlit his unyielding form, turning his hair almost a light blonde color, and making his ginger eyes, almost honey in color.

He shuddered as he thought of the character's that he'd soon have to put up with. Not only the hentai Shigure and the manic Momiji, but also Hatori, the kuso nezumi, the quiet Kisa, sardonic Hiro, the spastic Ritsu, (insert mental shudder) Ayame, Haru (well, mainly black Haru) and…Kagura. Normally the instant he'd heard the name Kagura, he'd have been in the mountains. But this time he'd been caught off guard.

(Flashback mode)

Tohru was in the kitchen, finishing breakfast when he came in from working out.

"Hey Tohru"

"Ohaiyou Kyo-kun!" She'd said beaming. She then turned around stirring the rice, and humming to herself. She had dished up the plates, and brought them out to the table, turned to him, and said.

"Kyo-kun, can you do me a favor? Can you go up and wake up Shigure-san, and Yuki-kun?" His gaze narrowed, but she used the uber-cute/creepy (in my opinion) power of Tohru manipulation, and he folded like a bad hand of cards.

"Fine." He muttered. She beamed (again) He stalked up the stairs to the other's rooms.

"Hey nezumi!" He slammed his fist on the door. "Tohru said to get up!"

"Kyo-kun!" Shigure said in mock surprise. "Is there a reason you're pounding on Yuki-kun's door, when he isn't here."

"KYAIIIIIIIIWHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T HERE!"

"Oh...I am so sorry about that Kyo-kun. I forgot, Yuki-kun had a student council meeting early this morning." Tohru said sheepishly blushing bright red.

"Whatever. Shigure's up, and I'm gonna go downstairs."

After a few moment's of eating Tohru had turned to Shigure, and asked.

"Um…Shigure-san? Um…I was wondering, do you mind if I throw a tiny little get together for Kisa-san!"

"Why would you want to do a thing like that for." Kyo asked thoughtlessly.

"Oh well it just that Kisa-sanhasbeendoingsowellatschool. Imeanshe'sgoingeverydayev-enthoughtheystillteaseheralittle!" Tohru was sucking in air after that speech like a fish out of water.

"Of course you can Tohru-kun. Who do you want to invite?"

(End Flashback)

The sun was getting lower and he started towards the house again sighing.

"Let's get this circus act on the road."

Owari FOR now

Sorry Kyo-kun is soooo OOC, I think Tohru may be to. But at least I have a definite plot for this one.  
Guten Tag

Kat-chan!


	2. Black Tohru san

Little warning to you all. Written while sleep deprived high school student finished her term paper. You have been warned. Yeah I'm back from Ohayocon an anime convention here in Southern Ohio. I haven't been able to write so sorry. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, after I'm done laughing at their witlessness.   
_Disclaimer: Looks around, whips out a mirror._

_Mirror mirror on the wall_

_Who's the best manga-ka of them all?_

_Mirror replies: Not you._

_Me: Damn it! I am sorry to report I still don't own it. Curse you overpaid lawyers! CURSE YOU! __Now on to chapter two of Something Strange_

_**Black Tohru-san**_

He stood in front of the door, staring at it silently. It looked almost as though he was trying to burn a hole in it with his eyes. Suddenly a loud abrasive voice erupted from behind him.

"WELL HELLO KYONKICHI-KUN!" He jumped about eight feet in the air, hissing like the zodiac spirit who possessed him.

"…Ayame." Kyo glowered at the snake of the zodiac, as he calmly waltzed into the house as if he owned it, and dragging him in by the shirt neck.

"HELLO EVERYONE. YES IT IS I THE WONDERFUL AYAME COME TO TREAT YOU TO THE PROFOUNDNESS OF MY BEGUILING AND INCREDIBLY GRACEFUL PRESENCE!" Hatori just looked at Ayame, taking one last drag on his cigarette before saying.

"What are you doing Ayame?"

"WHY 'TORI-SAN! I WAS INVITED BY GURE'S LITTLE FLOWER!AND SO I CAME COMFORTABLY AND INVINCIBLY OVER, AND I FOUND KYON-KYON ON THE DOORSTEP LOOKING AS THOUGH HE WAS GOING TO SET FIRE TO THE HOUSE!"

"Did I just hear Aya?" was all they heard before the wailing of Mitchan overcame them.

"SHIGURE-SENSEI PLEASE JUST FINISH THE MANUSCRIPT, IF YOU DON'T THEN WE'LL HAVE TO DROP IT AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO YOUR CAREER NOT TO MENTION THE REPUTATION OF THE PUBLISHIGN HOUSE! PLEASE SENSEI JUST GIVE ME THE MANUSCRIPT!"

"Shigure stop being mean to your editor. Please?"

"But I'm not being mean Ha'ri. I'm just being a fine adult and playfully teasing her."

"A FINE ADULT! YOU WHO CAN'T EVEN FINISH HIS MANUSCRIPTS ON TIME CAN BE CONSIDERED A FINE ADULT?"

"Well Gure. You didn't cheat on me while we were apart did you?" Ayame said. (the little stars and flowers backdrop going up)

"Well Aya how could I do that when my whole heart belongs to you." The rest of the people in the room just stared at the two men, shaking their heads.

"Well if you'll excuse me…" Mitchan said sniffling "I-I-I need to go kill myself now. Sensei's done enough damage for today."

"Mitchan-san? Please don't do that!"

_'Why should you help that stupid woman. She's never going to actually follow through with it.'_

_'Because it's not nice to leave her alone to suffer. Be nice Black.'_ Tohru was carrying on a conversation with a voice inside of her head. For weeks now she had been haunted by a voice inside of her head, that told her to stop worrying so much about others. Whenever she got depressed, or Hiro-san was being an ass, or Black Haru-san showed up, or Kagura-san tried to kill Kyo, or someone started to aggravate her she would almost snap and yell at them. Of course the Sohma's knew nothing of her problems. They all still saw her as sweet little Tohru-kun.

_'Shut up White!' _ Tohru came in running, being followed by Kagura, who froze when she saw Kyo.

"Kyo-kun?" He froze, his orange eyes wide.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" she screamed, the evil Kagura taking over, she ran after him trying to hunt him down.

"DAMMIT KAGURA, JUST LET GO OF ME!"

"What is that idiot going on about?" Yuki asked his eyes barely showing any interest at all.

"Um…it looks like Kagura-san is about to _kill_ Kyo-kun?" Suddenly a voice rang out from the doorway.

"Tohru!" There was the customary poof, and the conveniently placed smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone looked at a surprised Tohru with a rabbit on her lap. (by the way Mitchan-san left a while ago)

"Oh, hello Momiji-kun!" Tohru stammered, as the rabbit continued to nuzzle her cheek. Hiro sauntered into the room, coming forward and whispering into Tohru's ear.

"Stupid woman, Kisa and I are thirsty. Get us something to drink." Something inside of Tohru seemed to crack. She whipped her head around staring into the little brat's eyes. She smiled coldly, a creepy smile rather reminiscent of an Akito smile. Her hand reached out and traced his features lightly.

"My sweet little sheep." she cupped his cheek with her palm, and leaned very close to her face. He could see that her eyes had turned almost black with pent up rage.

"GET IT YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She yelled into his face. Suddenly she snapped back to normal, and her face filled with remorse.

"Gomen nasai Hiro-san." She turned and ran from the room, as they all stared at her as if she had grown three heads. Tohru ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the embarrassment and also outrun a few of her personal demons. She stumbled as she realized where she was. She was at her mother's grave. Without warning her brown eyes had turned black and she started raging at the gravestone. After she had shouted her throat raw, a voice came from behind her.

"Tohru-kun?" She whipped her head around to face Hatsuharu. "Hatsuharu-san? What are you doing here?" She said this almost bluntly in a harsh tone of voice.

"I was on my way to Sensei's house for Kisa's party, and I wound up here…a mystery."

"Just say it dammit. You got lost again!" Haru's eyes were wide open, in shock, then they narrowed as Black-san came out.

"Brat! Bring it on you little ---- oof" She landed a punch.

"I'LL KILL YOU" He attacked….

(aaa)

(A/N)

Gomen nasai for the terrible chappie. I know that many people hate people who write in all caps but the Sohma's are jus so easy to do that to. So not inspired now. The OOC-ness will have to be dealt with but I want Tohru to have a black side. It seems like she suppresses a hell of a lot, and as to her losing it on Hiro, I think he's the easiest one to yell at personally. Gomen for the shortness. Buh-bye

Reviewers get cookies.

REVIEW or Black Kat-chan will destroy you!

BWAHAHAHAH BWAHAHAHHAHA


	3. The Revelation

Hello again.

Sorry for not updating in the longest time, but…I CAN'T WRITE PROPERLY! WAAAAAAHHHHHH. OKAY! I'M LOTS BETTER! But seriously, I've been working a lot. Very tired. Am making two kimonos by hand for my friends here in beautiful northeastern Ohio. Sick of needles. Therefore thought I'd grace y'all with a wonderful chapter.

_Kat-chan: _"Jeez…arrogant much?"

_Kyo: _"You do know that you're supposed to take meds when you're bipolar…right?"

_Kat-chan:_ "A course I do. But I never obey the rules!"

_Kyo:_ "Psycho"

_Kat-chan: _holds up typewriter menacingly "…what?"

_Kyo:_ O.O "Nothing"

_Kat-chan:_ smirks… "I thought so."

**Just so you know: **I'm not mocking people with bipolar disorder, or any other psychological, mental or physical illness. Also warning , in this chapter there will be Out of Character-ness for Tohru, along with swearing from Kyo, Tohru, and Haru.

**Pairings:** possible Kyoru, Harin, Kaguki. The rest I'm not sure about.

_**Disclaimer:** Pulls out legal document. Reads aloud. The party of the third part may only be the sole creator of Fruits Basket when she manages to go back in time, come up with the idea first, be Japanese, and most importantly…NOT SUCK AT ART. Throws legal document. "DAMMIT DON'T SUE ME!"_

_**Chapter 3 of Something Strange**_

_**The First Confrontation**_

"YOU DAMN BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Haru threw himself at Tohru, trying to grab at her neck. Suddenly, a hand snaked out from behind him, and grabbed him. He landed on the ground with a hard thumping sound, as did Tohru when Hatori knocked her down. Haru looked up into the face of Yuki. He blinked his eyes…completely lost.

"T'sup. What's goin' on….I'm kinda tired."

"Damn brat is always so mellow." Kyo growled under his breath.

"Sorry for interrupting. But I think it's best if we get Honda-san back before she…wakes up." Hatori said going into doctor mode.

(back at the house)

Shigure stood staring at the door Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had managed to destroy in a time span of three seconds.

"OH my poor, poor house! Another rambunctious teenager, to destroy you!" Kisa and Hiro, just stared at the idiot.

"Um…oji-chan, would you like a few minutes alone with the door." Kisa asked, looking very worried.

"Hey sensei." Haru said, breezing into the house.

"Did you find Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked this anxiously as Yuki came into the house shaking his head.

"Shigure. Can you open the door to her room. I need to give her a thorough examination, at the main house on Monday." Hatori came into the house, carrying Tohru. From the looks of things it was getting too close for comfort. None of them wanted him changing into a seahorse, while carrying Tohru. (Well Hiro might, and Rin might too)

(after Tohru wakes up)

Her eyes popped open in surprise. She saw Kyo-kun, Hatori-san, and Momiji-kun were all piled in her room.

"Um…hello? What's going on?" They all exchanged looks. Hatori hissed at them.

"Conference."

(in the living room)

"What's wrong with Tohru, Haa-san!" Momiji's eyes were starting to well up with crocodile tears.

"I think Tohru may be…like Haru, have M.P.D….

Ok don't hurt me. I know it's a short chappie. But I can't write any more. I'm sorry, but it feels like there's no interest in my story. I promise an update within the next 3 days. And it will be a moderately long chapter. I swear.

Oh yeah. Sorry about how badly it's written.


	4. What To Do?

So…um…yeah. In case anyone still remembers this story from waay back when…I'm really sorry for taking a two-year hiatus. I couldn't write anything, lost my password and name. I became a student at University and have been obsessing over things like school. I got a couple of really terrible flames that discouraged me from writing anything at all. Pathetic I know. Well in case anyone cares, Kat-chan is back and writing again. _Holds up hands as a shield pathetically_. Just don't hurt mee!!

Disclaimer: How many times must I admit it? I am not the creative genius behind Fruit's Basket!

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

_"Shigure. Can you open the door to her room? I need to give her a thorough examination, at the main house on Monday." Hatori came into the house, carrying Tohru. From the looks of things it was getting too close for comfort. None of them wanted him changing into a seahorse, while carrying Tohru. (Well Hiro might, and Rin might too)_

_(After Tohru wakes up)_

_Her eyes popped open in surprise. She saw Kyo-kun, Hatori-san, and Momiji-kun were all piled in her room._

"_Um…hello? What's going on?" They all exchanged looks. Hatori hissed at them._

"_Conference."_

_(In the living room)_

"_What's wrong with Tohru, Haa-san!" Momiji's eyes were starting to well up with crocodile tears._

"_I think Tohru may be…like Haru, have M.P.D…._

There was a stunned silence. Everyone just looked around the room at one another. They all started to speak at the same time.

"WHAT!?" Kyo and Yuki shouted at the same time, leaping to their feet. Haru just stared out the window bored. Rin and Hiro sat side by side, casting furtive glances at the room where Tohru was still residing. Momiji and Kisa started bawling.

"Hey guys! It isn't that bad." Hatori said trying to soothe the younger children. "It's not like she's dying from a disease. If we can get her in some kind of counseling, or have her take some kind of class where she can vent her frustrations physically or creatively she'll be fine. I promise you that."

"So how do we tell Tohru-chan?" Shigure muttered leaning against the wall.

"Well first off…I think only two of us should go in there. We don't want to overwhelm Tohru, or worse yet we don't want to trigger another attack. Therefore, the two people who go in should be me and…Hatsuharu-kun." Hatori said quietly trying to make everyone else in the building keep their voices down.

"Why Haru?" Kyo yelled looking disgustedly over at Haru.

" Because…stupid. Haru knows what Tohru will be going through. He has a Black and a White side as well." Shigure said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hnn." Haru let out a listless murmur of agreement.

"But doesn't that mean we should keep the two of them as far from one another as is humanly possible? What if they both lose control and have attacks at the same time. They could seriously hurt each other. " Kyo said this calmly, for once not sounding foolish and rash.

"If it will help Tohru-san. I will endeavor to discuss things with her." Haru said standing up slowly. "So Hatori, when are we gonna talk to Tohru-san?"

Hatori pursed his lips thinking very hard about the situation.

"Well I think that you and I should take her to someplace peaceful, some distance away. And we should take her there fairly soon."

"I'll be waiting in the car." Haru said walking slowly out to the car.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

I'm sorry again for the short chapter but the idea hit at three thirty in the morning after a two-year hiatus. I mean I'm only human. I swear to all the heavens above I will never ever take a break like the one I did before. If anyone still cares there was chapter four. And as always NO FLAMES! Oh and see warnings from previous chappies. Oh and I am pretty sure I know what I want the main pairing to be but just to be sure if you care please include your choice in a review. PLEASE review!!

KyoXTohru

or

HaruXTohru


End file.
